Superstars and Bodyguards
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: One Piece and inuyasha crossover. Kikyo,Nami, Vivi, and Sango are all famous singers everything is ok until there boyfriends cheat on them and they get new body guards.VxA IxK NxS ZxA LxR. It is mostly IY.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review.**

**Kikyo- serious type 18 years old she cares for her friends more than anything.**

**Sango- has a short temper and a gym room of her own where she lets out her anger and the same as Kikyo her friends come first 17 years old**

**Vivi- is the same as Kikyo and Sango but is smarted than Nami, Kikyo, and Sango put together. 17 years old**

**Nami- like to go shopping and is more girlie 18 years old **

Sango, Kikyo, Nami, and Vivi were at there mansion yes they are rich famous singers know as K.N.S.V. Robin there manger opened the door.

"Hey Robin" shouted the girls two coming from upstairs and the others in the front room which was huge.

"Hey Angels" replied Robin. The girls looked at her with confusion.

"You know Charlie's Angels the girls say hi Charlie then he says good evening Angels something like that" she informed

"Right" said Nami slowly

"Never mind that why are you here" asked Kikyo lazy like.

"I was just dropping off your boyfriends" Miroku, Naraku, Kohza, and Tommy all walked in the house (Tommy is Nami's fiancé)

"They were walking in the rain with these…" she trailed off when all the guys gave her death glares.

"I will come pick you guys up later and make sure your men are gone when I get back" at the first they thought she was kidding but when they saw her serious face they knew she wasn't messing around and nodded. Robin gave all the boys death glares then left slamming the door shut.

"What got stuck up her butt" asked Vivi. Everyone shrugged Vivi laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep forgetting that Kohza was there.

**Vivi's dream...**

Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Sanji, Ace, and his brother Luffy all sat on the couch bored. Bankotsu had the remote going through the channels and stopped on BET. 'Stick with you' By K.N.S.V was on.

"Man she's fine" said Bankotsu

"I know Kikyo sure is" Inuyasha said smugly Bankotsu looked at him.

"Not her Sango" said Ace. Everyone looked at him.

"What! He's crazy about her. He's so crazy he acts like she sings this to him" laughed Ace the other boys started to laugh too. He continued "One time I went into his room and he was kissing his pillow saying sing it to me on more time Sango" laughed Ace now the boys were on the ground crying.

"Shut up Ace at least I didn't sneak up to Vivi cut her hair and get tackled by her body guard and have the hair in a shrine in my closet" replied Bankotsu this caused the boys to laugh harder. Then they ran upstairs into his room to the closet and indeed there was a shrine with her hair the boys started laughing again.

**End of Vivi's dream…**

Vivi woke up in sweat 'What a weird dream' she thought. She let out a little laugh it wasn't a scary dream but it would be scary if some boys were that in love with them. She stopped 'Those were some cute boys though'. She stopped thinking about it when she realized the sun was setting she heard some one come down the stars it was Nami.

"Hey Nami" she said getting up

"Hey I just came to get you up come on Robin is on her way in the limo" she said happily she put on a blue jean jacket a baseball cap and some sunglasses. Vivi got up and did the same thing put with a red jacket and she put her hair in the little hole in the back. Kikyo and Sango can down the stairs Sango's hair was in a high messy bun (If you can picture that it is just your hair in a bun but is up like a high pony tail) she had on sunglasses and so did Kikyo but her hair was in a high pony tail.

They heard a knock on the door and Kikyo opened it. It was John there limo driver.

"Miss Robin is here for you now am'ma" Kikyo smiled and John begin to laugh

"Ok come on guys Robin is taking you guys to chills" said John. John had blonde hair blue eyes and strait teeth. They knew him ever since high school.

"Ok come on girls lets go" she gave John a hug and right behind her was Vivi, Sango, then Nami and each of them gave him a hug. He ran down the steps and opened the door for the girls then got in the car.

"Ok Robin start talking" said Sango. Robin turned to them. Then she cleared her throat.

"Well… today we meet you new body guards" she looked at Nami and Kikyo because a while back there old body guards tried to rape them but good thing Sango and Vivi were there. (There will be more about that later)

"How many is there" asked Vivi

"4" replied Robin

"Why is there that many" asked Sango

"Cause if one of them tries to hurt any of you then you still have body guards to guard you" said Robin

"Oh that's good I guess" said Nami

"Here are there pictures" she gave 4 folders 1 per person.

"Who ever I gave you is your own body guard"

Nami looked at the name. "Zolo" she said

"Ace" said Vivi

"Bankotsu" said Sango

"Inuyasha" said Kikyo "What type of name is Inuyasha"

They all opened the folders and they all gasped.

"Hey these are the same guy in my dream" everyone looked at Vivi. Vivi looked at all the folder pictures.

"All of them and two other guys were there too"

"These boys are fine Vivi you be getting the good dreams" said Nami. The car stopped and John opened the door.

"Have a good evening girls" he said as he shut the door the girls waved and sat down at a table that was out side by the window of Chills.

"Were meeting them here I want to tell you some thing about your men they…" she was stopped by Sango

"Our boyfriends or the guards" she asked

"Fine guards I might add" said Nami

"There about your boyfriends and the one that's going to become a husband" she had a sad look on her face every one could tell that she was about to cry.

"Robin what is it" Vivi said rubbing her back Sango moved some of Robin's hair out of her face.

"Yeah Robin what's going on" she asked

"I know what I am about to tell you will hurt and I don't want to hurt you but…" she paused. She ran a hand though her hair and a tear fell down her cheek, but most of her pain was for Nami.

"I caught all of you men walking in the rain but they were not alone they were with these girl they were all over them kissing there necks there lips everywhere it was nasty. When I told John to pull up they stopped then they got in I didn't tell them to. Oh god Miroku's hair was all messed up Kohza's shirt was unbuttoned Tommy had lipstick all over and Naraku's pants were up unbuttoned, and in the car they all got cleaned up and acted like I didn't just catch them." The whole time Robin spoke she had her head down. Then she final looked up. Tears were in all of the girl's eyes but for Nami it was like a water fall. Sango punch the table.

"That no good two timing" she stopped herself before she said some thing she would regret. She stood up and rolled up her sleeves tears rolling down her eyes.

"I loved him… I loved him so much and this is what he does to me" Tears now going down every ones face Sango started to walk before some one grabbed her wrist not thing it was one of the girls she turn around and swung her eyes were closed seeing Miroku's face in her mind she felt her hand hit with some thing but it wasn't a face. She opened her eyes to see a young man with her fist in his hands it was the same guy that was in her folder Bankotsu had witnessed her punch the table and get up and start to walk Robin looked at him and told him to go with her.

"Hi I am Bankotsu your new body guard" he smirked when her face went red. Sango looked back to see the others greeting there body guards. She smiled she knew she was blushing cause he had opened her hand and now was holding it in his own.

"Hi I am Sango" He shook her hand then led her back to the others.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter please review and no flames they hurt.**


	2. Comfort

The girls all went into the recording studio that was in there house right next toSango's room. They put on there head phones. Ready to sing when Robin said. The boys were in the room too. Bankotsu was leaning on the wall with his arms across his chest. Sango stared at him and he stared right back. From when she meant him early that day his eyes were soft now they were ice cold. She turned her head away and he smirked. She knew he was still staring at her she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. That just made him smirk even harder. She heard the music in the ear phone and began to sing.

**

* * *

**

**Sango:**  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Yo, yo (ooh yeah)  
Let me explain this to you  
See I'm not gonna let you run me  
How we're gonna do it is...  
I'm gonna run you

**Vivi:**  
You, you've got a lot of nerve  
I guess you haven't heard  
I'm doin' fine out here on my own  
You, you think that you can come  
Around here for some fun  
But boy you've got a lot to learn

**Nami:**  
Don't shake your head from side to side  
Saying that you've changed enough  
That you see the light  
Cuz you just say what you say  
And want your way  
And it's that game that you play  
It's a little late

**All:**  
As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

**Sango:**  
Come on (oh, oh) come on  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah  
(Oh, oh)

**Kikyo:**  
You seem to think that I **Sango:**(I)  
Ain't got no sense of pride **Sango:**(Pride)  
Well boy you got a weird perception now **Sango:**(Yo)  
Of what it is to love**Sango:**(Love)  
And I am sure because** Sango:**(Because)  
You got the look of desperation

**Nami:  
**Don't shake your head from left to right  
Saying that you will when you won't ever see the light  
And you just say what you say and want your way  
And it's that game that you play  
It's a little late

**All:**  
As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, catch my drift  
Baby as if

**Sango:**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
You gotta go, you gotta go bye-bye  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
As if  
(Never gonna take you back, whoo!)

I, I got places to go (Go)  
With people you don't know (You don't know 'em)  
We're gonna dance all nice and slow (Ha, ha, ha)

**All:**  
Don't shake your head from left to right  
Saying that you've changed and now you're on my side  
Cause you know you just want some lucky charm  
And it's that game that you play  
So I'm moving on

As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So be a dear, disappear  
Maybe I'm not being clear  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

(Oh, oh, oh, oh...)  
No, no, no  
As If  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

**Nami:**  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let you try and be my friend  
It's the end, take the hint  
Baby as if  
(He, he, he)

When they were done they heardeveryone clapping. Sango smiled and looked up the only onesthat were not clapping were a smiling Inuyasha and a smirking Bankotsu. They walked into the room with them.

"Very good girls" said Robin

"Thanks" yawned Vivi "I am tired I got to go study before I end up falling asleep" and with that she left

"Yeah I will see you girls tomorrow" said Robin leaving. Pretty soon everyone was gone. Sango sighed as she got her covers and place them on top of her. She stared at the darkness of her room. She rolled over. All she could think about was Miroku. She could fell the tears start to go down, Her tear went from her right eyeandwent down on her nose. She buried her head in her pillow trying to muffle her cries but it didn't work, cause as Bankotsu walked by her room he heard her.

He knocked on her door put she didn't answer so he went in and sat on her bed. Sango knew some one was in her room and it made her cry harder cause some one saw her so weak it made her sick but she still cried. She felt some one gently start to rub her back.

Bankotsu didn't know how to comfort her. Robin had told him and the other boys what had happened with there boyfriends but he still didn't know what to do but rub her back. Slowly her cries came to a stop. Bankotsu turned on the light that was on her nightstand. Then turned and looked at her she sat up and looked at him she sat Indian style. She just stared in to his blue eyes that were filled with concern. He wiped her fresh tears that just rolled down her cheek. She smiled. Then she looked at her legs then back at him his eyes were filled with amusement. She gasped.

"How do you do that?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do what" he asked. She shook her head. Then realized he had on a wife beater and boxers. She blushed and he smirked.

"What" he asked. Sango looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" her question made his smirk widen. Sango could see a lot of amusement in his eyes and a little bit of lust which made her blush more knowing he had lust…for her.

"What I mean is why are you blushing I didn't do anything… yet anyway" Sango gasped. Then quickly lied and put the covers over her head.

"Night Bankotsu" she said quickly. He now had an evil grin.

"Its ok Sango your sexy when you are flustered" Sango's face was now beat red. If it got any redder it would explode well that's what she thought. Bankotsu got up and turned off the light.

"Night Sango" He said happy with himself as he shut the door.

"Oh Yeah" he said poking his head into her room. "If you ever need cheered up I am right down the hall" Then he left after he did Sango's mind was no longer on Miroku but on Bankotsu. She smiled as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**An all Sango and Bankotsu sort of chapterbut there is other pairings it will not be them all the time but most of the time well please send some reviews.**


	3. His Voice

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just wasn't feeling this story but now am back in the groove! I don't own any of these songs or Inuyasha.**

Vivi pushed her glasses onto her nose as she read her book at the center counter of the kitchen. Ace entered the kitchen. He smiled at her.

"You're up early" he said as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice helping himself.

"So are you" she said not looking up from her book. Ace raised an eyebrow. Then sat down a crossed from her. He scratched the back of his head the silence was killing him.

"Who's the lead singer?" he asked suddenly it was the only question he could think of. She looked up at him and for a moment was silent.

"I don't think we really have one" she said shutting her book.

"Who writes the songs?" he asked

"Well we all write the songs. Like one of us will think of what to sing about then we write our own part or one person will just write a whole song and be the lead singer. It's hard to explain." she said getting up and also getting some orange juice.

"You know Bankotsu has a pretty good voice too" he stated smirking when he saw her slightly shocked face.

"Really?" she asked sitting back down. He nodded.

"Really." He said

"He doesn't seem like the singing type" she said as she giggled. He ran his hair threw his hair.

"I know but then I heard him singing on our poach a few months ago before I got this job. It was wicked it kinda made me shiver. Like it was weird." He said with a sigh.

"Wow It made you shiver. He must be really good." Just as she said that Bankotsu entered the kitchen in a wife beater and his boxers. His hair was still in the bread just very messed up. He smiled.

"Morning" He said making himself a bowl of cereal. Vivi stared at him. His voice was deep so he must have a deep singing voice. Well not everyone with deep voices had low singing voices. He sat by Vivi as he began to eat.

"I woke up this morning and had no idea where I was. I was so lost I didn't know what to do. Then I looked around and realized where I was." He said. Ace laughed.

"How do you wake up and not know you are?" He asked.

"Hey it happens to a lot of people" said Bankotsu. Ace was about to speak again but Vivi spoke.

"Bankotsu will you sing for me" she asked. He looked at her then at Ace. He stood up and placed his empty bowl in the sink.

"Why?" he asked. She looked at Ace then back at Bankotsu.

"Because I told her you could sing" said Ace. Bankotsu sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I need to stop singing around the house." He said.

"Why if you can sing so good why would you want people not to know?" asked Vivi. He sighed again and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know Vivi but I'll sing for you if you stop asking me so many questions" he said. Vivi raised an eyebrow and so did Ace.

"I only asked you--" he cut her off by placing his index finger over her lips and began to sing.

"See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin me" sang Bankotsu

Vivi shivered.

"Wow! Bankotsu you have such a beautiful. Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I shivered." She stated.

"I seem to make a lot of people do the that" he said carelessly. She grabbed his hand.

"You can sing Southside with Sango" She said dragging him out of the kitchen. Ace just watched.

"Wait! What? I don't want to sing some duet" he said.

"Why not? It will be so much fun and she'll be really happy" she said leading him down stairs.

"I'll do anything to make her happy" he said with a sigh. Vivi smiled.

"Good" said Vivi.

Sango had on boxing gloves and was punching the living day light out of her red punching bag. Bankotsu smirked. Seeing her all hot and sweaty was turning him on. It made him want to take her up stairs and do the dirty. He licked his lips as they walked closer to her. She stopped and smiled at them.

"Hey what's up?" she asked grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off her.

"I found some one to sing your duet" said Vivi pointing to Bankotsu he smiled. Sango stared at him he just smiled back at her. Then she looked at Vivi.

"He can sing?" she asked. Vivi nodded

"Go call Robin and meet me in the recording room" said Sango leaving the gym.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo and Nami sang some song he didn't know. What he did know was that Kikyo was beautiful. He never felt so attracted to another person.

Vivi and Bankotsu waited for Sango in the recording room. She entered a few minutes later with Robin.

"Hey Robin" said Vivi getting out of her seat to give her manger a hug.

"So Bankie can sing?" she asked sitting down next to Vivi.

"Don't call me that" said Bankotsu as he entered the booth with Sango. Robin smiled she loved getting on his nerves. Vivi smiled.

"That name is cute." She giggled. He glared at her

"You better not start calling me that" he said as he placed on the headphones. She still smiled.

"What will you do if I do start calling you that." She asked. He smirked.

"I won't sing" he said. Her smile quickly faded.

"Ok" she said

"Are you guys ready" asked Robin. They nodded and the music began.

**"Southside"**  
**(feat. Bankotsu)**

_Verse 1A: **Bankotsu**_  
Tell ya daddy stop his hating  
Cuz I be wearing braids and rockin jerseys daily  
But that dont mean im thuggin though  
He dont want me with you  
But I aint tryna hear it though  
Not tryna hear it though

_Verse 1B:**Sango**_  
But I know that if he knew you  
He would understand ya  
Know that your my man and  
He would never hurt me no  
Let me come and see you  
So that we can be alone, alone  
**Bankotsu:**(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone)  
As long as you make sure that you safely get me home  
**Bankotsu:**(Don't worry baby)

_Chorus: **Bankotsu**_  
Meet me at the Southside  
Get you home by midnight  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know **Sango:**(daddy just don't know)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low **Sango:**(eating on the low)  
Meet me at the Southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back **Sango:**(yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Only at the Southside girl **Sango:** (southside, eh-eeh-eh)  
Southside

_Verse 2A:**Bankotsu**_  
Girl I'll know that we can make it  
Cause we won't let him break it  
I don't care who with it  
Its you and me against the world  
Tell me those three words that  
Lets me know you're still my girl  
Oh Baby, yeah

_Verse 2B:**Sango**_  
Oh I swear I'll never leave you (why)  
People have lied to yah  
But by your side I'll show yah  
The way a girl needs to roll  
You don't need a lot of money  
I'm ready come pick me up (pick me up)  
**Bankotsu:**(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone, yeah)  
As long as you make sure that you safely get me home  
**Bankotsu:**(Don't worry baby)

_Chorus: **Bankotsu**_  
Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight **Sango:** (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know **Sango:** (oh, no-no-no)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low** Sango:** (eating on the low, oh)

Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back (we can go hide babe)  
Only at the southside girl **Sango:** (yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Southside, southside girl (southside)  
Southside

_Break: **Bankotsu and Sango**_  
**Bankotsu: **Baby we can  
**Sango: **Baby we can** Bankotsu:** (Baby we can)  
**Bankotsu: **Alright  
Yeah Baby **Sango:** (Yeah Baby, heh)  
**Bankotsu: **Meet me at the southside girl **Sango:** (Oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh)  
_**Bankotsu and Sango**:_ Cause all I want to do, is ride the south wit you **Sango:** (Ooooh-oooh-oooh-oooh-hooh-hoh-ooooh-oooooh)  
**Bankotsu: **ATL Georgia, what do we do for ya

_Chorus: **Bankotsu**_  
Meet me at the southside** Sango:** (You can come and meet me yeah-eeh-yeah, yeah)  
Get you home by midnight **Sango:** (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know **Sango:** (oh, no-no-no)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low **Sango:** (meet me at the southside yeah)

Meet me at the southside, southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back  
Only at the southside girl, gotchu in tha hood **Sango:** (got me in tha hood)  
Southside, but it's all good (we goin chill)

_Outro: **Bankotsu**_  
ATL Georgia, what do we do for ya  
Pull down like we Georgetown Hoyas  
**Sango:**(Can you pick me up tonight, take me anywhere you like)  
Shorty let's ride, in my Cadillac **Sango** (Cadillac)  
Tilt yo seat back  
**Both:** And everything'll be coo **Sango:** (yeah)  
Side girl **Sango:** (yeah)  
Alright **Sango:** (oooh-oh-no, no-ooh-hooh)  
So what you wann do **Sango:** (we goin kick it tonight)  
(yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, only at the southside)  
I know it, that you ain't used to this country boy  
But I'll show ya **Sango:** (Show me)  
Ain't nuttin but a thing **Sango:** (yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Chicken wings on string **Sango:** (baby-baby-baby)  
That's how I hang **Sango:** (only at the southside, southside, southside)

Sango smiled she was truly surprised. She had know idea he had such a voice. He was very special.

"That was perfect. Do it again" said Robin filled with joy.

**Yeah I know I was suppose to have a Inuyasha and Kikyo chapter next but I don't have any ideas for them right now so maybe next time or something. Am sorry to the ones who really wanted them to be next but don't worry they will be coming. Don't forget to review! Oh and don't worry I'll be updating my other stories too.**


End file.
